Wrestlemania
by Vixen1988
Summary: Oneshot: Emily Webster goes to Wrestlemania


It had been five months since Emily Webster interviewed John Cena. Every since then she had gotten bigger stories. Her boss loved the interview she did. Emily kept a copy of that paper by her desk. She remembered the amazing time she had with John every time she looked at it. She was excited she was on the plane to go to Wrestlemania. She knew she wouldn't get to see John but at least she could cheer for him. She checked into her hotel. She was in her room talking to her sister on the phone.

"Was your flight ok?" Emily's sister Jessi asked.

"Yeah it was fine."

"I bet your looking forward to seeing your lover tonight."

"He's gonna kick the miz's ass." "He's not my lover by the way."

"I still can't believe you slept with him."

"I can't either."

"You're such a slut."

"You're jealous."

"Damn right I'm jealous, you fucked John Cena, twice."

"Yes I did." She said proudly.

"Did you tell him before you did it?"

"No I didn't."

"Why?"

"I thought he would laugh in my face." "Besides at the time that wasn't on my mind at the time."

"What was?"

"Holy shit I'm having sex with John Cena."

"Lucky."

"I gotta go."

"Ok have fun tonight."

"I will bye."

Emily drove to the arena. She had good seats but not floor. She had been to a live show before but never anything this crazy. She watched John Cena become the new WWE champion. She was happy for him.

She got something to eat and went back to the hotel. All the excitement wore her out, she just wanted to do was to her room and go to sleep. She got off the elevator. She took a few steps and dropped her purse. Everything in it spilled out. She bent down to pick it up. Somebody bent down to help her.

"Thank you." She said looking up seeing none other then John Cena. "John."

"Hey beautiful."

"Hey champ congratulations."

"Thank you I was looking for you in the audience."

"I didn't have floor seats." "I didn't know you were staying in this hotel."

"Yep I am." "What are you doing right now?"

"I was just gonna go back to my room."

"I'm in a celebrating mood." I have jacuzzi in my room." "Wanna get in it with me?"

"Ok."

"My room is at the end of the hall."

"Give me five minutes ok."

"Ok."

"Do you mind if I use your bathroom to change?"

"Not at all."

"See you in a second."

Emily went back to her room. She was glad she packed her bikini. She grabbed it from her suitcase, quickly touched up her make-up and put on some perfume.

She knocked on John's door he answered.

"Hi." He said. He was wearing swimming shorts. "Come in." She went in.

"Where's your bathroom?"

"Over there." He said pointing to the door. "Before you change I wanna show you something." He said going over to his suitcase. He got what looked like a magazine. "Look what I have."

"That's the sports magazine I work for."

"Yeah."

"How did you get a copy?" "We're local only."

"I've got connections."

"That's so sweet."

"I liked the article."

"Thanks."

"You're very talented." "Ok go change." She went into the bathroom. When she came out she didn't see John.

"John?"

"Out here." She went out of the sliding glass doors where the jacuzzi was. John was already in the jacuzzi. "Wow Emily you look beautiful."

"Thank you." She said getting in the jacuzzi going next to John.

"Did you have fun tonight?"

"It was great." "I've never been in a crowd with so much energy."

"That's how Wrestlemania is."

"My favorite part was when the miz got his ass kicked."

"Mine to."

"The new champion is way hotter."

"You think?" He said smiling.

"Yeah."

"After I couldn't find you tonight I didn't think I was gonna see you again."

"I'm glad you found me."

"Me to." "I really like you Emily." "It wasn't just about sex for me when we had sex."

"About that, I wanna tell you something."

"What?"

"When we had sex, that was my first time."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"I thought you wouldn't want to."

"I would have made it special."

"It was, it was great."

"I still wish you would have told me."

"I'm sorry." She said looking away.

"Hey." He put his hand under her chin and turned her head towards him. "It's ok."

He captured her lips in a passionate kiss. Getting in front of him she kissed him from his neck down the middle of his chest. His hands were in her hair slowly moving down to the string to her bikini top. She came back up to his lips kissing him again. "I missed you Emily." He mumbled against her lips. "I missed you to." She felt him untie her string. She slipped out of it. She reached down and pulled off his shorts. "It feels like you're happy to see me." She smiled as she took her hand and slowly began to stroke. He groaned. "That feel good honey." She said seductively. John had his eyes closed. "Em baby." He moaned. They kissed. "Em-ily." He moaned against her lips. He stopped her and switched positions with her. He was in front of her now. Reaching under the water he ran his hand up her leg, to her inner thigh reaching up and pulling down her panties. He slipped her hand inside her. "Oh god." She moaned. "John oh, more." He went faster. "Is that what you want baby?" "Yes." She moaned as she gave in. He took his hand out. "I want you now." She growled pulling him into another kiss. Putting her legs on his shoulders he slipped inside her. "Ohhhh." She moaned as they started moving together. "John." She moaned. "Emily." He groaned. "I've thought about you for months." "I've thought about making love to you." He groaned against her lips." "I never thought we'd do this again." She moaned. "Oh, you, feel, so good in me John." She moaned as she gave in. "Em, Em, Emily!" He shouted as gave in. They kissed.

After a few minutes they went back into the room.

"I'm tired." Emily said.

"Spend the night."

"I'm to tired to get pajamas and come back." John got a pair of sweatpants and a t-shirt and handed them to her.

"Thanks." She changed they curled up in the bed.

"Goodnight Emily." He kissed her.

"Goodnight John."

**I know everyone hates my stories but I was bored.**


End file.
